


Туфли

by volhinskamorda



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volhinskamorda/pseuds/volhinskamorda
Summary: Однажды Роза спешила на свидание с Джеком, но встретила совершенно другого человека.
Relationships: Rose DeWitt Bukater/Caledon Hockley
Kudos: 3





	Туфли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFK-2018 для команды WTF Sea Adventures 2018.

Роза крадучись вышла из каюты и осторожно прикрыла дверь. Не приведи Господь, проснется мать, и тогда точно скандала не миновать. Время позднее, а порядочным девушкам не пристало гулять в одиночестве после захода солнца. Наверняка запрет в каюте до конца путешествия. Ну уж нет! Роза подхватила подол платья и крепче сжала в руке туфельки с изящным и очень модным каблуком. Джек ждет ее на палубе третьего класса, так что следует поспешить, чтобы вернуться до рассвета, пока мать еще не проснулась.

Она так внимательно смотрела под ноги, чтобы ненароком не упасть, что на мелькнувшую рядом тень практически не обратила внимания. А потом уже стало поздно — чья-то сильная рука схватила ее за горло, и голос Кэла прошипел:

— Куда это ты так поздно собралась, моя милая женушка?

Роза попыталась отвести его руку, и туфли с негромким стуком упали на ковровую дорожку.

— Мне… не спится, — выдохнула она. — Подумала, что прогуляюсь, и заснуть будет легче.

Губы Кэла скривились в недоверчивой усмешке. Лампы, горевшие в коридоре, отбрасывали тени, превращавшие лицо ее почти бывшего жениха в подобие жуткой маски.

— И именно поэтому ты босиком? — он презрительно ковырнул злосчастные туфли носком начищенного ботинка. — Не стоит лгать мне, Роза.

— Отпусти меня! — Когда ее неловкая ложь раскрылась, Роза на долю секунды отвела глаза, но Кэлу этого было достаточно. Он с неожиданной силой рванул ей платье на груди. Ткань с треском разошлась, открыв нежную кожу со сморщившимися от прохладного воздуха маленькими розовыми сосками. Он выкрутил ей сосок так, что Роза взвизгнула от боли и попыталась ударить его в грудь. Кэл лишь хищно усмехнулся и запустил руку прямо между ног. Даже сквозь слои ткани Роза чувствовала, как он там копошится, и умирала от омерзения.

— Неужели ты, моя милая Роза, думала, что я отдам твою невинность какому-то проходимцу? — пропыхтел он, стараясь приподнять подол. Роза вспыхнула и вспомнила, как Джек, смеясь, учил ее отбиваться от мужчин. Она неловко переступила — Кэл немедленно задрал платье до пояса, и его ладонь скользнула прямо по внутренней стороне бедра, трогая припухшие складочки и больно царапая, — напряглась, а затем со всей силы ударила коленом прямо туда.

Но Кэл в последнюю минуту извернулся, и удар угодил в бедро. После этого он словно осатанел и, схватив испуганно пискнувшую Розу, впихнул ее в свою каюту. Там швырнул на пол так, что она задохнулась от удара. Роза попыталась было закричать, но Кэл мигом оказался рядом, зажав ей рот и больно ударив в живот. Она поперхнулась воздухом, в глазах потемнело от боли. Она чувствовала, как Каледон переворачивает ее на живот, задирает вверх платье и коленями раздвигает ей ноги. Она затрепыхалась под ним, тщетно стараясь перевернуться, чтобы хоть как-то отбиться, но он с силой ухватил ее за шею и ткнул лицом прямо в жесткий ворс ковра. Роза истошно закричала, но Кэл тут же, ругаясь, заткнул ей рот какой-то измятой тряпицей.

— Ты думала, что я позволю моей породистой женушке изменить мне с каким-то бродягой, Роза?! — прошипел он ей в ухо, больно дернув за волосы. — Как бы не так. Привыкай, дорогуша!

Роза с ужасом чувствовала его пальцы на груди — они больно дергали, сжимали и выкручивали левый сосок, тогда как его правая рука вовсю хозяйничала у нее между ног. Кэл по-хозяйски сжал ее промежность, скользнул вниз, впихнув в нее сразу два пальца, и Роза скривилась от боли.

— Если бы ты только могла понять, Роза, как приятно знать, что я стану твоим первым, — прошептал он, больно прикусив мочку уха. В ответ Роза заколотила руками по ковру, но это, казалось, лишь раззадорило ее жениха.

Он лишь шире развел ей ноги, а затем завозился, и Роза зажмурилась от ужаса, когда в бедро ткнулось что-то твердое и горячее. В следующее мгновение она вздрогнула и сдавленно замычала от боли, ощутив, как это большое и горячее протискивается в нее, разрывая на части. Слезы на щеках казались неожиданно обжигающими, и такими же огненными ощущались струйки, побежавшие вниз и размазавшиеся по бедрам, пока ее внутренности раздирали на части. Горели от трения и соприкосновения с ковром соски. Роза по инерции попыталась вывернуться из-под сладострастно пыхтевшего Кэла, но он не глядя ткнул ей кулаком в бок, и вслед за накатившей болью пришло тупое равнодушие. Где-то далеко, перед глазами, ритмично мелькала темная ножка дубового стола, и Розе казалось, что все происходит не с ней, что это дурной сон, и что это не ее задницу щиплют пальцы Кэла. Она лежала, бессмысленно глядя на ворсинки ковра, не чувствуя ничего, кроме боли и тупого трения внутри, и поэтому не сразу поняла, что все уже кончилось. Кэл сначала рухнул на нее всем телом, прижав своей тяжестью к полу, потом встал и после этого поднял ее, небрежно запахнув изодранный лиф платья.

Ноги были ватными, и Роза не до конца понимала, чего именно от нее хотят, когда Кэл открыл дверь, осмотрел коридор и вытолкнул ее прочь из каюты, учтиво сказав:

— Доброй ночи, моя миссис Хокли. Идите осторожнее, мало ли что может случиться с такой юной леди. — Роза перевела на него ничего не выражающий взгляд, и его лицо изменилось. Кэл прошипел: — Даже если ты посмеешь кому-то рассказать, тебе все равно никто не поверит. Кто ты и кто я. Поняла меня?!

Роза заторможенно кивнула и медленно направилась к своей каюте, едва переставляя ноги. Внезапно она запнулась обо что-то и вяло посмотрела вниз. Туфли, надо же. С модным каблуком.

Прямо как у нее.


End file.
